


My Place in This World

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Asset [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alexander Pierce - Freeform, Brock Rumlow likes the Asset, Consensual Masturbation, Diaper changes on the Asset, Kind Rumlow, M/M, Mild Porn, The Asset - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: The Asset had only done his job when he saved Brock Rumlow’s life. Somehow it changed the relationship between Commander and Asset. He isn’t sure how or why. He doesn’t mind.





	1. The Asset

He sat, silently, as always, because he never spoke unless ordered to.

Secretary Pierce was interrogating a suspicious individual who was suspected of being a SHIELD defector.

The Asset had been brought to the meeting to be a silent but intimidating reminder to the individual of whom he was dealing with.

“Where did you conceal the containment unit?” Pierce’s voice was quiet, with underlying threatening tones.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man said, maintaining his innocence. The sweat beading on his forehead said otherwise.

“Soldier, please step forward,” Pierce commanded.

The Asset got to his feet.

The man was already cracking, his voice shaking, his fear visible. He’d had a run in with the Asset before. “Alright! Don’t put your attack dog on me! I put the containment unit in an abandoned SHIELD facility.”

“Where?” Pierce asked. The man hesitated.

Pierce motioned the Asset forward. He had only walked three feet before the man was begging for mercy.

“It’s in Russia! I’ll show you where!”

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Pierce smiled a little.

Waiting agents came forward and cuffed the wailing defector to put him into custody.

“Good work,” Pierce said to the Soldier. “Where’s your handler?”

The Asset kept his eyes averted and answered in a low tone, “Commander Rumlow is waiting outside as instructed, sir.”

Pierce led him to the door. “Rumlow, he did well.”

Commander nodded. “Good.” He grasped the Asset’s wrist.

As soon as the door closed, Rumlow’s grip softened. “Good job, baby.”

The Asset didn’t look at the commander’s face. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve this gentle treatment when they were alone. It had started eleven days ago at approximately three-eighteen when he had stepped in front of a bullet, saving the Commander’s life as was his duty.

He had spent two days in recovery to let the torn muscles in his shoulder heal and to let his shattered collarbone mend. When he had gone back into the field, he had experienced something new. Rumlow had been gentle with him in private.

In front of others, he was still as hard and unbending as ever, yet his touches were never as harsh as they used to be.

Rumlow’s hand pushed against the small of his back. “Come on back to the infirmary for a minute.”

The Asset followed him without a word. He would get the necessary maintenance he needed now.

In the infirmary, Rumlow shut the door and turned to the Asset. “Are you wet?”

This was also new. He had never been asked before three days ago. Usually his pants were just pulled down and someone was feeling his crotch. Commander was the only one who ever asked and only in private. It was nice. It gave him some dignity. However, he still wasn’t sure what the right answer was. He had no bladder control. Hydra had taken that from him shortly after his first wipe. He lifted his eyes to Commander’s for a split second, meeting the gentle eyes.

Rumlow knew the words didn’t mean anything to the Asset. He would never answer because he didn’t understand the question. Brock just liked the way he looked at him with those big blue eyes, inviting him to check. He unzipped the tactical pants, watching the Asset’s face. He pressed two fingers against the crotch of the diaper. Soggy warmth met his fingers. “Let’s get you changed, baby.” He unbuttoned the pants, pulled them down and patted the examination table.

The Asset sat down on the table and then lay on his back, his long hair fanning out on the white pillow. He folded his long legs up and spread them to give Commander access. This still humiliated him. It had never ceased to be humiliating, but it was better now that he had privacy.

Rumlow came back, snapping on a pair of disposable gloves. “Okay, honey. Relax.”

He pulled the tapes off of the wet diaper and exposed the Asset. He wiped the soldier’s groin and patted his hip.

The Asset lifted his hips and the Commander pulled the heavy diaper out, disposing of it. He couldn’t help but give the Asset’s endowment an appreciative look. He was well hung, that was certain. It gave Rumlow a bit of a hard on to handle him which was why he had started insisting that he change the Asset. Maybe it was a little weird but it was between him and the Soldier. He unfolded the dry diaper and patted his hip again.

The soldier lifted his hips obediently.

Rumlow positioned the diaper. He wanted to make the soldier hard, see what he felt like. Instead, he satisfied himself with smearing diaper cream around his balls and groin. “Don’t want a rash,” he murmured.

The Asset enjoyed the gentle ministrations. He didn’t get much touching that didn’t involve pain.

Rumlow had learned to tuck the Soldier’s penis down unless he wanted to be changing his pants the next time he wet himself. It would come right out the top. “All done. Put your pants on.”

The Asset sat up, pulling his pants on again and zipping them up. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Rumlow gave him a wink. “Can you stay dry for more than ten minutes?” He grinned.

The Soldier looked at him, trying to read the question correctly. Was Commander joking with him? It was better not to assume. “I will try sir,” he said softly.

Rumlow patted the Soldier’s padded ass. “You’re good.”

The soldier couldn’t stop the grin. He was good! Commander had said he was good.

Rumlow walked him to the meeting room and pointed to a chair. “Sit!” He looked at the soldier. “Stay.”

The soldier nodded and sat. Rollins was there. Commander was always harsher in public. The Asset didn’t mind. He wouldn’t move. He had no reason to disobey. The only time he would disobey was if Commander or Secretary Pierce was in danger. That was above orders.

Commander was back shortly with four other agents.

The Asset knew them. Agent Howell, Agent Bradley, Agent Tyne, and Agent Denis. He didn’t like most of the agents.

He was glad that Commander Rumlow was the one who cared for him most of the time. Denis and Bradley were both fond of humiliating him as much as possible.

Awhile back Agent Bradley had smacked him across the face while he had prepared to change him in a room full of people, because the Asset had whimpered. He hated Bradley passionately but he could do nothing about his hatred.

Commander had seen the treatment and Bradley had not been allowed to maintain him since.

He focused his attention on Commander as he started to talk about a mission.

It was going to be two to three nights in the safe house. There were three targets for the Asset. The timeline wasn’t set in stone because they weren’t sure about the second target’s time of arrival. They would set up a surveillance point.

The Asset memorized everything the Commander said. His brain picked out the important facts. Before the briefing was done, he knew the height, weight and eye colour of his targets and where he would shoot to kill them instantly. Only the third one would not be shot fatally. Secretary Pierce needed to interview him.

The soldier knew which safe house they would be staying at. He  didn’t particularly like the safe house environment. Usually he had to sleep on the floor somewhere. He wasn’t allowed a bed or even a blanket.  At least he never had. But that was before Commander had been kind. Maybe this time would be different.


	2. The Safehouse

* * *

The transport vehicle left at 1900 hours.

Rumlow had secured the Asset in his seat ten minutes before, assuring that he was comfortable before anyone else showed up. “You good, baby?”

The Soldier wrapped his hands around the straps that ran lengthwise over his chest. The five point harness was necessary should he ever malfunction. He nodded in response to the Commander’s question.

Rumlow locked the short chest strap that connected the two long pieces securely then locked the other strap in place at his crotch ensuring he would stay.

The Soldier found the harness comfortable. He had on occasion even dozed on long trips because it held him securely.

The other Hydra agents clambered into the van except for Bradley who was driving. Commander Rumlow sat in the passenger seat.

Rollins sat on the floor, lolling his head against the wall of the van. “Brock, I’m going over the checklist. Who packed supplies?” he asked.

Tyne and Bradley both responded.

“Did anyone remember to change the Asset?” He asked.

Brock nodded. “About twenty minutes ago. Just before we came out here.”

Rollins marked it in the log book. “What are our supplies looking like? Secretary Pierce wants us to cut back on spending a bit.”

Rumlow sighed. “He has no idea what it’s like being out on a mission. Tyne can look over our supplies when we get there.”

Tyne made a face. “Why do I always get stuck doing crap?”

“You could get stuck feeding the Asset,” Rollins giggled.

The Soldier ignored them. Feeding was an exaggeration of the term. He had to be supervised. Rollins liked being a dick about it. Although sometimes Commander did feed him bits of the food he was eating. His stomach was sensitive and they had to be careful not to make him sick.

Tyne waggled his eyebrow at Rollins. “Now that Brock has taken over diaper duty none of us can really complain. Don’t hear him complaining much either. Why is that Brock?”

Rumlow stared at his colleagues in the rear view mirror. “Because I know what he needs. Unlike you dimwits. He’s an important Hydra asset. We don’t want to mess that up.”

“Uh huh,” Rollins said under his breath. “And if you can get your kink on ‘meeting the asset’s needs’ that’s just good for you too I guess.”

Rumlow gave him a narrow look. “Shut the fuck up Jack.”

The trip only lasted an hour and twenty four minutes according to the soldier’s calculations. He hadn’t paid much attention to the banter between the agents. His mind was on the mission.

When the vehicle stopped, he waited patiently for someone to let him out. They moved around him, moving boxes and bags.

Finally Rollins said “Give me the frickin key so I can stop tripping over his legs!”

Rumlow handed him the electronic key that unlocked the harness and he got up. Between the seven of them it didn’t take long to move the supplies into the house.

Rumlow disappeared to touch base with Pierce’s people.

Rollins directed the moving of supplies.

Tyne checked off the supply list. “Got everything except steak and lobster.”

“We’re not getting steak and lobster,” Rollins muttered grumpily.

Bradley came up behind the Soldier and grabbed his ass. “Hey. I bet you need a change. Or do you want your Commander to do it?” he snickered.

The Asset bit his lip, trying to think of a right answer to the sneering question. Would he get the commander in trouble? He didn’t want to do that. “My functionality is still at an acceptable percentage,” he said finally. He hadn’t had anything other than a small bottle of water.

Bradley laughed. “You sweet on the commander, dog?”

The Asset stood mutely, with his head down. Dogs did not speak. He expected a slap. He wasn’t disappointed.

Rumlow came into the kitchen after finishing his phone call. “Bradley, you’re on for cooking tonight. Make it quick and easy. Howell, mix up the Asset’s shake and supervise him. Tyne, let’s go over the supplies.”

The commander noted the red handprint on the Asset’s cheek but said nothing.

The Soldier sat on the chair that Agent Howell offered him. The protein vegetable shake that he was given was something he didn’t mind. Everything he was fed was designed to either build muscle or keep him lean and strong.

Howell leaned on the table watching as he slurped eagerly at the straw. “Slow down,” he ordered.

The soldier swallowed and tried to drink slower. He was so hungry tonight. He had not been given his shake at 1300 hours because he had been in the meeting with Pierce.

Rumlow looked up when he heard the cup was empty. “He’s done already?”

Howell took the shake container, and shook it a little. “It’s the super soldier metabolism, sir. He was hungrier than usual I guess. He wasn’t given one at 1300 hours.”

Rumlow frowned. “Whose job was that? Why wasn’t he fed?”

“He was in a meeting.”

 Rumlow nodded. Of course. He had been. “Make him another half a shake. I can’t have him chewing on stuff because he’s hungry.”

The Soldier was almost giddy with pleasure. Commander was taking good care of him. The second shake was less but he drank it slower. Letting it slide down his throat and settle into his stomach. It was gone almost too soon but he sighed happily. His stomach was good. Not full, but satisfied enough.

While the STRIKE team ate their food, the Asset sat on the floor by the Commanders chair, counting the plates in his bionic arm. The cybernetic implant shone bright silver in the harsh light. They took good care of his arm. It was their strongest weapon.

The commander touched his cheek. “Here.”

The Asset turned and eagerly opened his mouth for the spoonful of soup the commander was offering.

Brock had to be careful how much he gave the Soldier. He often wondered how he got by on the little that Pierce allowed him. He tried to feed him as often as he could without raising suspicion.

“Feeding your dog again,” Bradley sneered.

“Shut up,” Brock ordered.

The Asset had learned to ignore the rude comments.

Once the dishes had been hastily rinsed, everyone scattered, trying to get the best rooms first. The five agents were arguing loudly.

Rumlow smiled at the Soldier as they sat alone in the kitchen. They knew better than to take the room he always had. “This time you will stay in my room with me.”

He raised his eyes to the commander’s just a little to see if he was joking. He looked serious enough.

The other agents looked longingly at the largest bedroom. That was Commander Rumlow’s room. They saw, however, the Asset’s gear also in the room. It caused speculation.

“How come Brock gets to have the Asset?” Bradley whined.

Rollins shrugged. “No idea. Might’ve been a command from Pierce. He’s had more hands on time with the Asset since the shooting.”

“I think he’s sweet on him.” Bradley scowled.

“I’ve noticed,” Tyne said in response to Rollins. To Bradley he added, “He’ll never admit to anything so we can talk all we want. Still don’t mean a thing.”

Rumlow got up from his chair. “C’mon baby,” he said softly. “I’m sure you need to use the bathroom by now.”

The Asset was grateful he didn’t have to ask. Usually the agents didn’t make too much fuss about him using the toilet once a day after his evening protein shake. There had been a handful of times certain agents had been stupid about it. They had realized quickly they weren’t fond of changing soiled diapers at all.

Rumlow took him to the large bathroom in his bedroom and let him be.

“Be a good boy and just do your business.” Everyone else was in their rooms. No one knew if he bent the rules a little by leaving the Asset unsupervised for five minutes.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been left alone in the bathroom. It was quite an experience. He giggled a little at how he could roll and unroll the toilet paper without being told not to. He finished and called for Commander Rumlow. “I’m done.”

“Did you wipe?” Brock asked.

He hesitated. “No. I’m not allowed.” Had he missed an order?

Rumlow patted his shoulder, pulled him forward and wiped his ass, then told him to lay on the bed.

The soldier spotted the plastic backed bed pad and lay down on it. It felt very odd, being on a bed. It was soft and comfortable. This was what the commander had ordered him to do. He heard Commander wash his hands then rummage around. Rumlow came into the bedroom, closing the door and snapping the lock shut.

The soldier was laying on the bed as ordered, legs up giving Rumlow a perfect view of his naked groin. He could already feel his hardening erection. His hand ached to take the soldiers flaccid cock and make him hard. He really was beautiful. Finely sculpted in every way.

Brock came to the bed smiling at the soldier. “You’re being so good, baby.”

The Asset immediately noticed the absence of the latex gloves that were always worn to change him. He lifted his eyes to meet the commander’s.

Brock loved the half frightened half curious look in those big blue eyes. The soldier trusted him. Would do anything for him. He wanted to make the soldier feel good and ramp up that loyalty. He’d been imagining it for several days. He reached a hand in between the soldier’s legs and gently started stimulating his flaccid penis.

The Asset’s eyes widened in question.

“You’re such a good boy,” Brock reassured him. He was starting to get hard in Brock’s hand. Rumlow shivered at the bolt of pleasure that shot through him just holding the soldier in his hands. He squeezed his balls gently.

The Asset didn’t understand what the commander was doing but the sensations of pleasure shooting all over his body were making his head unclear. His whole focus was on the hand stroking him faster now. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed being jacked off. Usually it was a supervised do it yourself humiliation.

Brock heard the soldier’s quiet moans and knew he was getting close. He was rock hard in his hand. The Asset’s eyes flew open for a split second before cum spurted out of him, coating Commander’s hand and his stomach. “I’m sorry,” he whispered immediately.

“I don’t want you to be sorry,” the commander smiled. “I want you to feel good.”

The Asset smiled a little and nodded, laying back to let the pleasurable haze lift. He noted that the commander was wiping the cum off his stomach. He opened his eyes.

“Ok baby, lift.” Rumlow patted his hip. “Can’t have you peeing the bed, right?”

The Asset shook his head and lifted his hips so that Commander could slide the diaper underneath him.

Once he was diapered, Rumlow stripped down to his boxers, revealing his own rock hard erection.

With a look at his face for consent the Asset rolled onto his side, pulled the elastic of his boxers down to reveal his dripping cock and started working him with his flesh hand.

Rumlow drank in the finely chiselled body only covered by the white diaper. Geez he was hot. His breath hitched and he gasped as cum shot onto the bedpad and across the soldier’s hand. He hadn’t cum that fast in a long time! He breathed deeply, sinking down onto the bed and riding out the orgasm. He opened his eyes to see the soldier licking the cum off his hand and he almost got hard again. Oh god he was beautiful. He had to keep this between them however. He knew if this ever got to Pierce he’d lose not just the soldier but his job too.

After he could stand up, he  cleaned himself up, put on fresh boxers unlocked the door and climbed into bed.

The Asset was relaxed now.

Rumlow patted the pillow beside him. “Come on up here beside me.”

Once again, the blue eyes met his with a questioning glance.

Brock didn’t care. He had secrets on all the agents that would cover any one speculating why the Asset was sleeping in his bed.

The soldier righted himself and put his head down on the soft pillow. “Go to sleep now.” It was an order, albeit spoken softly.

The soldier was ready to comply. He didn’t often get to rest. He closed his eyes wondering at the strange events of the evening. Commander was being so good to him. The only question was why! And that posed a problem. He wasn’t allowed to ask questions.


	3. First Target

The soldier woke at precisely 0530 hours and had a moment of panic wondering why he was in bed with Commander Rumlow. Then he remembered the events of last night.

The commander was still sleeping. He lay still, once more recounting today’s mission in his head.

Rumlow opened his eyes and saw the soldier staring at the ceiling mouthing words to himself.

He reached a hand down and checked his diaper. He was still mostly dry. A pang of arousal shot through him. He knew he didn’t have time right now to pursue it. Instead he kissed the soldier’s cheek softly.

The Asset stayed very still not sure how to respond.

“You can get dressed.” Rumlow’s voice was low and sleepy but the Asset took it as an order. He sat up and got dressed in his tactical gear again.

Rumlow put his gear on as well. They were scheduled to be at the target site at 0715. It was almost six now. “I gotta take a leak and then we’ll get some breakfast.”

The Asset nodded slightly.

In the kitchen, they were the only two awake. The other agents had other missions. It was only Rumlow and the Soldier tracking the target.

Brock made the soldier’s shake and put it in his hands. “Not too fast.”

The soldier nodded, taking a slow sip.

Brock created an omelet, made coffee and kept an eye on the soldier.

When he sat down to eat, he saw the longing look in the blue eyes as the fragrant aroma of eggs and cooked vegetables steamed off of his plate.

He cut a small piece that was just eggs. “You gotta chew this. You can’t just swallow.” He offered the piece to the soldier. It was gone before he could blink. “So much for chewing,” he muttered. “No more. You’re gonna get sick.”

There was almost a pout on the full lips and he shook his head with a smile. “I don’t want you to be throwing up later.” He gave him one more small bite. “There. You had a taste.”

He finished eating and packed a backpack with water, some trail mix for later and a couple of drinkable yogurt pouches. It would tide them over till they got back.

“Come here.” He held up a dry diaper. “Let’s get you changed.” The soldier lay on the floor quietly while Rumlow changed his now soggy diaper.

“Good boy,” Commander said when he was done. “Get your pants done up.”

They were ready a few minutes later and left the house in the early dawn light. To the left a mountain range painted the sky in a brilliant pink and purple masterpiece.

“We’re hiking,” Rumlow said. “The site isn’t accessible by vehicle. Do I need to leash you? Or are you going to stay with me?”

“I’ll stay,” The Asset said softly. Rumlow nodded and put the short chain away again.

They hiked through the trees and low lying brush with Rumlow checking his GPS every few minutes. He huffed in frustration. “We’re gonna be late!”

The Asset pointed to the right. “That way.”

“You know where it is?” The commander asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

The Asset nodded. “It’s in my programming.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded.

The Asset worried his bottom lip. “You did not ask, sir.”

Rumlow uttered a short laugh. “I guess. Come on.”

With the unerring programming of the Winter Soldier, they got to the site at 0700.

“Not much time to spare!” Rumlow whispered, looking around. No one was there.

He pointed silently at a small opening near the top of the side wall on the ramshackle building. “Let’s get you set up there. If it’s strong enough.”

With practiced ease, borne of long hours of training, the soldier scrambled up a stack of wooden boxes as far as he could and hooked the opening with a rappelling hook. He tugged it hard to test it.

When it held, he shimmied up and found to his delight a small shelf that he could sit comfortably on for some time.

“Is your headset on?” Rumlow whispered.

“Yes sir,” came the soft reply.

Rumlow hid himself on the opposite side of the building behind a barrel of fetid water. His eyes stung from the smell.

 From here he could keep an eye out for their target. He could just see the Asset from here. He was so still that if he didn’t know he was there he didn’t think he’d see him.

The Asset was an accomplished sniper as well as a soldier. He was good at hand to hand combat but he preferred to be in a sniper’s position.

Brock was getting impatient after two hours. Had someone alerted the target? Pierce had said he should show up right at eight to retrieve the unit. It was 0927 hours!

Stealthy movement to his left caught his eye and he froze.

“Target spotted,” he whispered into his headset.

The man was creeping slowly, staying behind barrels and bushes.

Rumlow snuck a glance at the Asset. He was motionless. His gun was ready and Rumlow could almost see him tracking the target with his eyes.

The target was looking around carefully, searching for traps. He must have had a heads up.

Pierce needed this containment unit and the one that had been stashed in Russia to complete a project.

Rumlow willed the target to hurry up and come out of hiding.

The Asset remained completely still. Being a sniper sometimes took infinite patience.

The target sidled along the side of the building and finally decided to make a dash to the open door.

As he left the cover of the smaller outbuilding, the soldier aimed and fired. There was no scream. The man was dead. A clean shot to the head.

Rumlow breathed a sigh of relief. “Come on down. We got him.”

The Asset scrambled down from his perch and landed lightly on his toes despite his heavy combat boots.

In one smooth move he put his gun in the holster on his back and ran towards the target. He turned him over with the toe of his boot. “Arish Vadkloff. Russian military defector. Height: 63 inches. Weight: 164 pounds. Time of death: 0943 hours.”

Rumlow listened to his list of specs and nodded. “Mission complete.”

The soldier stood there now, waiting for further instructions.

Rumlow gave him a yogurt pouch and a bottle of water. “Good work, Soldier.”

He drank the bottle of water in a few long swigs. It had been hot, waiting in his vantage point. He finished the yogurt and then stood silently once again.

“We have to take a different route back so we can’t be tracked,” Rumlow said starting off in a direction opposite of which they’d come.

The Asset followed him without question. His commander knew what he was doing. He trusted his commander.

Rumlow started back to what he thought was the safehouse once they’d walked about half an hour away from the target site. He stopped after twenty more minutes. “This GPS fuckin sucks!!”

The Asset stood silently, watching him.

“You know the way back to the safehouse?” Brock asked, half sarcastic, half hopeful.

The soldier nodded slightly and pointed left.

Rumlow turned left and continued pushing through the heavy underbrush. He sighed. No one was going to follow them because they weren’t even going to make it back!!

“Are we still on the right track?” He asked about twenty minutes later, slapping at the 300th mosquito that wanted a piece of him.

The soldier nodded. “1347 metres remaining to reach the safehouse.”

Rumlow stopped. “We’re taking a two minute break. I gotta piss. How’s your diaper?” He turned his back to the soldier and freed himself, relieving his bladder. He zipped his pants up and turned back. “Let me check, baby.” He could feel the sogginess through the pants. His cock jumped to attention, pushing at the zipper of his pants. “I didn’t even bring a change for you. Let’s hurry up and get back.”

They weren’t supposed to be gone this long. The kilometre long hike would have been easier if it hadn’t been so overgrown.

They both had trouble walking through the tangled grass and low lying bushes.

Finally they broke out of the forest and scoped the area for any suspicious activity.

The Asset stared off to the left for so long, Rumlow was starting to think there was something there.

“What do you hear?” he asked.

The soldier turned to him. “Nothing. One of the agents is cooking lunch. Soup.”

“You can smell...soup? From here? We’re frickin 350 metres from the safehouse!” He sighed. “I realize you’re hungry. I am too. Change first and then we can eat.”

They covered the flat ground at a quick jog. When Rumlow ushered the Asset in, Denis looked up from stirring a pot of soup. “I was wondering when you were gonna show up.”

“The target was late,” Rumlow said, by way of explanation. “I gotta change the Asset and then I’ll be ready to eat.”

The soldier let himself be led to Commander’s room and he lay down on the bed when ordered.

“Aw shit,” Brock said softly. “You leaked. Good thing I brought more than one set of gear for you.”

“I’m sorry,” the soldier said in a small voice.

“It’s okay. Not like you can help it,” Rumlow said, peeling off the wet pants and overly full diaper. He carefully wiped everywhere to make sure there was no urine left on the skin. He patted the soldier’s hip.

Once he was dry, the Asset followed the commander back to the kitchen. His stomach growled agonizingly as the aroma of beef vegetable soup assailed his nostrils.

Denis turned and rolled his eyes. “Really? You could put pants on him.”

“He wet the ones he was wearing. I’ll get him dressed after lunch,” Rumlow said. He pointed at a chair. “Sit.”

The Asset sat, eager for sustenance.

Brock gave him his shake while the soup cooled a little. Soup was good for him. He could eat it just fine.

The Soldier tried to make the shake last. All the exercise had made him hungry.

Rumlow touched his cheek. “You want soup?” He offered a spoonful.

The Asset took it eagerly, swallowing the savoury broth.

“Since when does he get to choose what he eats?” Denis asked shrewdly.

Rumlow felt a pang of anxiety. Denis was a jackass who liked to make trouble. He hid his feelings and gave Denis a cool look. “Pierce wanted to experiment with some different ways of giving him things and to log his responses.”

The agent didn’t pursue the issue but watched Brock carefully.

Rumlow fed the soldier enough soup to make him comfortably full. He didn’t have another mission until eleven tonight. He was planning for both of them to have a nap. The next watch was going to be a long one.

Denis left after a few minutes as he needed to meet with Tyne shortly.

Rumlow breathed a sigh of relief. He listened for a moment, sure that they were alone now. He stroked the Asset’s cheek. “We have a long night tonight. I want us to have a nap.”

The soldier looked at him, confused. He was being allowed a rest in the middle of the day?

Commander smiled and leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth, enjoying the feel of the slightly parted full lips against his cheek. “Come baby.”

The soldier followed him to the bedroom, crawling into bed when instructed. Brock lay down beside him, stroking the lightly stubbled chin. “You are beautiful,” he whispered.

The Asset looked at him, wondering if he was supposed to say something. He had been taught to be obedient at all times and if the handlers wanted to use his body for pleasure he would let them. He didn’t know how to respond to this tender touch.

Brock put a hand under the blanket, to touch the soldier’s diaper. He had time now to allow himself to explore. He was gratified when he felt the diaper get wet and warm. He almost groaned at the force of arousal that rocked his body. “You just wet yourself, Soldier,” he said softly.

The Asset frowned a little. “I’m...sorry...”

“I don’t want you to be sorry. I’d like to hold my hand there.” Rumlow’s breath was already hitching as he started to stroke himself off. He rubbed the front of the assets diaper feeling his orgasm building fast. Especially when he felt the soldier getting hard under the wet padding. With a small groan, he came in his boxers, the cum coating his groin in a sticky mess. The soldier was rock hard.

 “You want to get off?” He asked, then laughed a little. “Stupid question. Stroke yourself through your diaper.”

The Asset was aware of Rumlow’s hungry gaze as his long fingers worked over the wet padding until he stiffened and grunted a little, then relaxed, his breathing heavy.

Rumlow lay back. “Time to rest. Come here.”

The Asset hesitantly moves closer until Commander wrapped his strong arm around him. He relaxed and closed his eyes, thinking that he would only rest for a few moments. He did not need to sleep yet.

But somehow he fell asleep anyway, curled safely in the circle of Rumlow’s arm.


	4. Mission Complete

Rumlow woke with his alarm at 1900 hours. The Asset had been nestled against him, sleeping. That was good. He needed to rest.

He was programmed to go twenty two hours without sleep but it wasn’t good. Brock wanted to start letting the Asset see a different side of life. These deep thoughts had plagued him since the day the Asset had willingly and without thought stepped in front of the Glaser slug that had been meant for his gut. The look of wordless pain that had crossed the asset’s face as the slug fragmented and destroyed his collarbone and his shoulder tissue had cracked something vital in Brock’s psyche.

The Asset was programmed to protect him. But he could still feel. The medical team at the base had taken advantage of his blacked out state to retrieve the tiny fragments of shrapnel before his bones and muscles could heal over them.

The Asset stirred a little and Rumlow tapped his shoulder. “Time to wake up.”

Immediately the soldier was on full alert, sitting up, looking at Rumlow with wide eyes. “I’m sorry I fell asleep sir.”

“I wanted you to,” Brock reassured him. “You and I need a shower. Come on.”

The Asset meekly followed him to the bathroom and stood with his head down. Showering wasn’t his favourite thing to do.

Rumlow adjusted the warmth of the water, stripped off his boxers and the Asset’s soggy diaper and motioned to the shower. “Get in.”

The soldier obeyed and was pleasantly surprised at the warmth of the water.

Commander stepped in as well and gave him a facecloth. “You know what to do with this?”

The Asset hesitated then shook his head. He wasn’t allowed to clean himself.

With care, Rumlow lathered shampoo into his hair. “Shut your eyes or it’ll sting.”

The Asset obeyed promptly, revelling in the feeling of Commander’s fingers massaging his scalp. It felt nice. He felt the hot spray return when Commander stepped out of the way. The lather started to run off his head and down his body.

“You can open your eyes now.”

He opened them.

Commander was washing his own short hair.

The Asset let his eyes travel the length of the commander’s body but only for a moment.

Brock took body wash and lathered up the muscular bronzed body of the Asset. “Spread your legs so I can wash,” he instructed.

When the soldier obeyed, he scrubbed him clean, making sure there was no residue of any kind left on him. He finished washing the man before him and moved him under the spray to rinse while he lathered up and scrubbed.

When they were both clean, he wrapped a towel around his waist and dried the soldier as well as he could. “Okay, onto the bed,” he grinned, patting the well-formed ass cheek.

The soldier was still trying to figure out Rumlow’s tone of voice as he lay down for his diaper.

Brock got the diaper under him then checked carefully for any redness. He slathered diaper cream on anyway, just to be safe. Once it was taped up snugly, he patted the flat muscular abs. “I’ll find you some clean pants.”

Once he was given his fresh gear, the soldier got dressed.

Brock slipped into fresh boxers and pants, then slipped his t shirt and tactical vest over top. “You hungry?”

That question the soldier knew. He nodded. “Yes sir.”

Brock took him to the kitchen and pointed to a chair.

Tyne was cleaning up from their supper. The other four were watching tv in the living room.

“Nice nap?” Tyne asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Brock shrugged. “Guess so. I slept.”

“The Asset’s shake is already made and in the fridge,” Tyne added. “Thought I’d be nice for once.”

“Thanks,” Rumlow smiled. He retrieved the shake, shaking it up to make sure it hadn’t settled, and handed it to the soldier. He leaned his ass against the table, watching as the soldier drank deeply. “Good boy,” he said.

Tyne motioned to the refrigerator. “I covered a plate for you. Stew and dumplings.”

Rumlow, moved to get the plate and pop it in the microwave. Howell was a decent cook. The agents liked it when it was his turn.

The microwave pinged and he got his plate. When he sat beside the Asset, he tried to ignore the look of eager longing on the soldier’s face. This was too heavy for his stomach. “Drink your shake.”

The Asset sighed and returned to his straw. The smell of the commander’s food was tantalizing.

Tyne watched him for a moment. “Pierce called.”

“And?” Rumlow asked, spooning stew into his mouth and trying to ignore the blue eyes following his every move.

“Third target may make an appearance tonight along with the second target. He left his lab yesterday.”

Rumlow watched the Asset finish his shake and looked at his stew. As long as it was just the broth, it should be alright. He filled a spoon with the thicker broth and held it to the soldier’s lips. “So we may have both targets tonight. Did they discover the first target?”

The soldier took it eagerly, swallowing and licking his lips.

“I don’t know sir,” Tyne answered.

Rumlow dismissed him and he went to join the others. He again felt the arousal coursing through his abdomen and groin as the Asset waited eagerly for another spoonful. Why was he so attracted to the soldier and the thought of caring for him? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he craved seeing the Asset in this position of being subordinate to his kind care. He didn’t want to hurt him. It turned him on incredibly to think of babying the soldier.

Pierce however would kill him if he ever knew what his big ass commander was thinking!

Brock was careful not to let on to anyone else what his desires involved. All Pierce saw was the increased devotion the Asset had for him. He was obedient without the use of any discipline.

Therefore, Rumlow was getting more and more time on missions with the soldier. He gave him a couple more spoons full.

He glanced at his watch then looked at the Asset. “No more. We need to get ready. The transport leaves at 2100 hours.”

The Asset nodded, still licking the last drop of stew from his lips.

Rumlow packed two full backpacks. It was an 11 hour surveillance and target mission. They had to be ready. He packed several changes for the soldier, plenty of protein powder for his shakes and water to mix them with.

“Denis, come check over the Asset’s weapons,” he ordered.

The agent growled about missing his show but came to the table, putting the Barrett MRAD sniper’s rifle on the table. He was the arms tech and this was his job but he didn’t enjoy it. However, he did his job meticulously, making sure every part was clean and moved easily.

“Should be good. Give me your pistol.”

The Asset slid the MRI Desert Eagle pistol over to Denis. “Needs ammunition,” he said.

Denis looked up. “You can’t load it yourself?”

Rumlow cleared his throat. “He’s telling you it needs to be loaded. Load the damn gun.”

Denis scowled. “Fine. Geez.”

Rumlow checked the Asset’s vest buckles and his boot laces making sure they were snug but not cutting off circulation.

“Good. Bradley!” He yelled. “Is the transport ready to go?”

Bradley came into the kitchen also in tactical gear. “Yes, sir. Fuelled and running. Are we ready?”

“Are you done with the guns?” Rumlow asked Denis.

Denis nodded, pushing Rumlow’s Magnum towards him. “Yep. They’re all full.”

“Let’s go.”

The Asset stood and followed Rumlow out to the waiting transport. Once he was locked into his five point harness he relaxed.

Brock sat opposite him and signalled Bradley to move out. “It’s a two hour trip. Might as well relax,” he said, putting his head back.

The Asset put his head against the van wall and listened to the rumble of the tires on the gravel road. The mission tonight was vital. Two targets. He couldn’t kill the one target. Only injure him. Stop him from running. They had to keep the man alive so he could talk to Pierce. This man was the mastermind behind the items in the three containment units that Pierce needed. The soldier needed to shoot him in such a way that he wouldn’t bleed out before the transport could return to them at 0800 hours. He ran different scenarios in his head. There were several different shots he could make. He wasn’t familiar with the abandoned SHIELD base that they were entering tonight, however.

He became aware suddenly of the fact that he had not been allowed to use the bathroom after supper. He moaned a little as he felt the need make his belly cramp.

He tried to distract his thinking again.

He felt Rumlow touch his knee and he opened his eyes.

“You okay?” Commander asked softly. “You sounded distressed.”

He didn’t meet the commander’s eyes. “I was not allowed my daily toilet time.”

Rumlow felt bad. Shit! He’d been so busy getting everything ready, he’d forgotten to let the poor guy take a dump. “Let it go, soldier. I’ll change you as soon as possible. That was my fault. I forgot.”

The Asset looked at him, confusion clear in those big blue eyes.

“You can soil yourself,” Brock said softly. “It’s my fault for not taking you. Go ahead.”

The soldier averted his gaze again. He was being given permission to relieve himself. He didn’t want to make a mess. His abdomen ached with need. He might not have much choice.

Brock studied the man across from him, seeing the battle on his face. He tried so hard to be good. He wondered how long it would take for the soldier to give in. He had permission. It was just desire not to make a mess that was stopping him.

The Asset struggled against the cramping, trying to ease it by distracting his mind. It only worked for a little while. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it.

Hiding his face behind his hands, he grunted softly, feeling instant relief in his belly but disgust at the sticky mess he would have to sit in now.

Brock noted the change on his face instantly before the smell permeated the van. He patted the soldier’s knee and nodded. “Good boy.”

The Soldier let his head hang low. He wasn’t a good boy. Soiling himself was not good. 

Bradley suddenly looked into the rear view mirror. “What smells? Did he just mess himself?”

“No one took him to the bathroom before we left,” Rumlow said evenly.

“Seriously?” Bradley groaned. “Oh god, he stinks! You want me to pull over?”

“Are we in a safe zone?” Rumlow asked.

“Only ones on the road,” Bradley answered, pulling over and throwing the van in park. He rolled the windows down.

Rumlow got the bag with the changing supplies and unlocked the five point harness. “Come here.” He snapped on the gloves.

The soldier lay down on the rough floor, uncaring of what it felt like. He just wanted to be out of the mess. Cleaned of his shame.

Rumlow wiped as much of the mess off as he could with the front of the diaper, then wiped him clean with the wipes. He tied the soiled diaper in an airtight bag and tried to breathe through his mouth. He patted the soldier’s hip. “Up.”

Once he was clean, and freshly diapered, the soldier zipped up his pants and sat back in his seat. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Brock nodded, letting him know he’d heard him. He locked the harness again. “Alright. Good to go.”

The rest of the trip was uneventful. They reached the abandoned base just after 11.

Bradley made sure they got in okay and then took off again, eager to get back to the safehouse.

Rumlow turned to the Asset. “Let’s see what we’re up against.”

The base was spacious, but not completely devoid of furniture. There was a small loft that looked down on the main room.

An old couch sat there, it’s middle sagging, suggesting that many people had enjoyed its comfort. A small desk, a heavy wooden coffee table.

Rumlow decided this was as good a place as any to set up their surveillance area. If they were laying on the floor, they could see across the whole lower area, but they would not be seen.

“How many targets tonight?” The Asset asked. He knew the answer but it was protocol to go over the mission out loud.

“Only one to be left alive,” Rumlow answered. “Kowalczyk. The other one is not sure for tonight. They don’t know where he is.”

The Asset nodded, laying down on the floor and sighting through his rifle to get a feel for the place. This was a good space except for the openness at his back.

He walked around the loft to a darker corner. It meant he couldn’t see the entire lower floor but he could see where the containment unit was.

Brock stashed their backpacks close to where the soldier chose their vantage point.

“Let’s go check the layout,” Rumlow said. “Bradley needs the specs when they come back for the unit.”

The two of them climbed down and looked around the lower floor, the Asset’s sharp eyes not missing a thing. He saw the box that contained ammunition. He pointed it out.

“The Russians use this place too,” Rumlow said.

The soldier grabbed Rumlow’s arm. “Vehicle,” he whispered. They lit out for the stairs as fast and quietly as possible.

The soldier slid into the sniper position, gun already in hand.

Rumlow looked at him with admiration and lay down beside him. They waited in silence for several minutes but no one entered. “Do you ever get scared on a mission?” He asked quietly.

The Asset looked at him, wondering what he meant. “Fear is not allowed in my programming.”

“They’ve just wiped all the human out of you,” he said softly.

The soldier turned away but in a voice so low, Rumlow almost missed it, said , “Sometimes, alone in my cell, I cry for all the innocent people I’ve killed.”

“Why is that, soldier?” Brock asked.

The Asset fell mute. He had no answer. He just knew at times a heavy guilt and anguish would overtake him and he had to weep. He closed his mind to the thoughts. His programming took over. Feeling was not necessary to this mission. Only accuracy. However, the commander seemed to be in a mood to talk.

“Sometimes, I wonder why I stay with Hydra. I know they’re bad. But I also know, leaving would mean I’d be a fugitive for the rest of my life.” Rumlow sighed.

The soldier’s sensitive ears picked up a faint footstep. He quickly planted a kiss on Commander’s lips, praying he wouldn’t beat him for it at this second.

Brock looked at him in shocked silence then heard the door open and understood why the soldier had kissed him so suddenly.

His arms were at the ready, the gun trained below. A man in full gear came in, his helmet hiding his identity. “Karl Josef, 34, Russian mobster,” the Asset whispered.

“Let him be unless he tries to remove the unit,” Rumlow whispered in a low voice. This was not one of the targets.

They lay there hardly moving. Only once, the soldier fidgeted, getting a little closer to the edge and his diaper rustled softly.

Rumlow’s traitorous dick jumped to attention and he sank his teeth into his hand to stifle the moan that the arousal caused. It was taking less time than ever for the soldier’s padded ass to make him hard. Great. Now he was half hard against the cold concrete floor. It wasn’t comfortable. He dared a glance at the soldier’s booty. Bad idea! His squirming had caused the pants to move down just enough so his diaper showed above the waistband. His erection pushed at the zipper of his pants. Damn.

The Asset did not notice Rumlow’s discomfort. His focus was completely on the action below. A second player had come into view. However, this one was unfamiliar. A female. He could tell by the shape of her body even under the tactical suit. She was motioning to Karl that they had to leave.

He was arguing with her. He wanted the unit. The soldier took aim, following Karl’s progress to the place where the unit was hidden.

He was about to shoot when the girl frantically pointed to the door. “SHIELD!”

Karl and the girl disappeared through a different exit, leaving the Asset wondering what was going on.

For an abandoned building, it was busy if SHIELD had turned up.

He remained motionless his eyes never leaving the exit. He realized after some time however that it must have been a tactic to make Karl leave. No one else entered. He pushed his hair out of his eyes.

They lay there for a few more minutes and then Rumlow half sighed, half moaned.

He rolled onto his side and looked curiously at Rumlow the bulge obvious through his pants.

Brock got up and beckoned him to the couch. “Hey baby, can you do something for me?”

He looked back at the surveillance setup. What if the target showed up while....commander must be desperate! He nodded. “Pull your pants down and sit on my lap.”

The soldier was used to some strange orders. He trusted his commander. Especially when Commander called him ‘baby’. Although he wasn’t sure what the term implied. He unzipped his pants and dropped them to his knees, then planted his diapered ass on Rumlow’s thigh.

Rumlow sighed happily, freeing his hard cock and stroking himself while gently rubbing the front of the soldier’s diaper. “Is that okay?”

The Asset had never been asked if something was okay with him. Rumlow was being gentle and it felt good. He nodded.

Brock stiffened a little as he came a few minutes later, arm tightening around the soldier’s muscular abs. “Oh god,” he breathed. “You make me cum so hard, baby.” His fingers stopped as he felt the soldier wetting himself. “I squeezed your bladder,” he chuckled softly.

He kept his hand there until the pressure let off, then patted his ass. “Lemme up. I need to clean this off.”

He cleaned himself up, then checked the time.

“0100 hours. No target. You need a drink?” He tossed a bottle of water at the soldier once they were both properly dressed again.

The Asset drank deeply. He scanned the main floor again. Surveillance took patience. Perhaps, now Commander would have patience. He listened carefully. Nothing other than normal night noises.

The Commander patted the couch. “Come here, baby.” With a confused look, the soldier sat. He was getting food at night? That was strange. Rumlow offered him a spoonful of applesauce. “That’s a good boy,” he said softly. The soldier opened his mouth obediently for more. He wanted to be good for Commander. Brock enjoyed watching him open his mouth obediently for the mush. Like a good boy.

The soldier got up at exactly ten minutes and scanned the main floor again. No target yet. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The commander’s look of indulgence had made him wonder if he was being more of a distraction than a help. The mission was more important. Yet, he liked Commander’s attention.

He perked up. A rumbling noise sounded faintly. The Asset grabbed his gun and scrambled to his hiding place.

Within seconds, Brock was beside him on the floor, neither one moving. What had he heard? It took a few minutes but then he heard it too. The rumbling of a transport vehicle. “Did Pierce get the wrong info?” He whispered.

There weren’t supposed to be any teams in the area tonight. Just the targets and possibly a couple of the Russian mafia who used this base as a supply closet.

The big door opened and a team of ten or so walked in. Brock tried to see who they were, or what they were doing here.

“Search the area,” the leader ordered in a heavy Polish accent. “I want them found.”

“Do you want them shot on sight?” One asked.

“Only bring me the Asset.” His eyes gleamed. “Pierce will not get what he came for.”

“Yes sir!” They all answered.

Brock’s heart thudded. He might be Commander but he still got scared. Somehow this guy knew they were here.

He looked at the Asset who was calmly attaching a silencer to his pistol. “There’s no way you can take them all!” He put his hand on the soldier’s arm.

The Asset shook him off and took aim. With perfect aim,the first three dropped, shot right between the eyes.

The leader of the team looked around frantically for the sniper. The others scattered, running for cover.

Rumlow lay low against the Asset. He wasn’t even fazed.

He caught subtle movement on the stairs, fired his pistol and number four dropped.

The leader had disappeared now.

He felt the kickback of the rifle as a shot was fired and another one hit the floor.

Their odds were getting better. They hadn’t been found yet.

He could see one behind the pile of boxes but knowing that it was ammo made him hesitant to shoot.

“Did we get them?” One of them finally asked when there was no more activity.

“Stay back!” The leader yelled but the warning came too late. The soldier and Rumlow both fired and took out three more.

The leader came out with his hands up. “I give up.”

“Don’t believe him. Get him!” Rumlow ordered. “You have a clear shot!”

“I was ordered not to kill him,” the Asset said, taking aim and firing at the man’s kneecap. He fired again and took out the other knee. “Bartosz Kowalczyk, Polish scientist. Target acquired.”

Rumlow looked down at the screaming man on the floor. “You just shot his knees out.” The last two of his team came out to assist their leader. Brock took them out.

“I shot him in the knees because there’s not much bleeding. He will not die. You took out the third target.” The Asset locked his rifle again, returning it to the holster on his back.

“That’s the scientist?” Rumlow asked. “Wait. The third target was with Kowalczyk?”

The soldier bobbed his head once. “Mission complete.”

“Good work, soldier,” Brock said with a smile.

Together, they drugged the man to shut him up and then went back to their post to keep a look out for any people that may have been sent to bring him back.

He patted the soldier’s back. “Let’s get you changed.”

The Asset lay down obediently. He was very wet by now. Once he was dry, they sat in relaxed silence, keeping an ear out for any unusual noise.

Eventually they started a game of checkers with a travel size game that Rumlow had. He got tired of losing after the Asset beat him three times.

Rumlow made a shake for him and ate a few granola bars. It was only 0430 hours but they were bored.

“Did you enjoy what we did last night?” he asked, feigning relaxed conversation.

“It felt good,” the soldier answered. “Will secretary Pierce be upset?”

“We won’t tell him,” Rumlow said smoothly. “He doesn’t need to know.”

The soldier squirmed a little. “If I lie to him, he will beat me.”

“I’ll handle it,” Rumlow promised. “You’re a good boy.”

He glanced at his watch. “Three more hours and then Bradley should be back for us.” He grinned at the soldier. “What can we do with three hours?”

The soldier shrugged, looking at the commander. He didn’t make decisions. He just carried out orders.

The commander watched the sun rise through the small east facing window. He stared at a cloud of dust in the distance. “What the hell is that?” He murmured.

The Asset came to stand at the window as well, immediately picking out the activity. “Sir, I think we should move both the scientist and the containment unit to a safer location.”

“Where?” Rumlow asked. “Can you see what that is?”

“I cannot make out the colour of the vehicle but I think it is a military grade hummer. Perhaps SHIELD? I don’t know sir.”

Rumlow sighed. He hoped the Asset was wrong about it being more enemies. He was tired.

Suddenly a bright orange light and a giant explosion rocked the morning quiet and then nothing.

When the dust settled there was nothing on the horizon.

The big door opened below and they both turned, ready to shoot.

“Don’t fire,” Bradley said. “It’s me. We got word Kowalczyk had it in for you guys. So I came early for you. Good thing too. There was a hummer full of Polish military coming for you.”

Rumlow looked at the Asset and grinned. “Good work Soldier. Let’s go home.”

Once the soldier was strapped into his harness he put his head back and relaxed. He’d done well. He had pleased the commander. Mission complete.


End file.
